


I'll Always Be

by Lalikaa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa
Summary: Steven hopes that the third time will be the charm when proposing to Connie.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	I'll Always Be

**Author's Note:**

> That kiss in the finale gave me a lot of feelings, so I immediately wrote this. I hope you all enjoy this sweet, fluffy fic!

Oh god, oh god, he could really _not_ screw this up again.

Granted, the first time he’d been sixteen, overwhelmed by his own trauma and desperately trying to piece himself together, blindly believing a proposal would heal his hurting.

The second time he’d been twenty-three. He’d waited seven whole years. Seven years that he and Connie were in a long-distance relationship. Seven years of Steven eagerly planning their engagement, of long conversations with Ruby and Sapphire about all the potential weddings they could have.

However, Connie had sternly told Steven _several_ times that he was not allowed to propose to her until she’d graduated from college. So he had dutifully waited, and on the night of her graduation, after the party, he had gotten down on one knee, with the no-longer-lit glow bracelet (it seemed as though even spending nearly a decade in a freezer couldn’t save it), and tried again.

Instead of the alarmed reaction he’d received the first time around, Connie burst out laughing. Steven was perplexed, and could feel himself starting to glow in embarrassment. 

“You _said_ to wait until after you graduated! Well, you have, haven’t- haven’t you?” He sputtered.

Through her fit of giggles Connie responded, “I didn’t mean to propose literally the _same day_ I graduated, silly! We’re still so young!”

“But we need to get married before you become president!”

“Steven, how many times have I told you, I want to be in the _senate_.”

Steven sighed, hoping it would help his stomach unclench, his shoulders untense. But it was hopeless. Connie had said no. 

_Again_.

Before Steven could completely crumple within himself, Connie quickly leaned over and kissed him, slow and sweet.

“Steven, it’s not a no, it’s just… it’s just a not now.”

“You said that _last time_.”

But he didn’t argue it further.

And now, here he was, twenty-seven, and ready to try again.

After all, the third time’s the charm. Right?

Right.

They were staying at a bed and breakfast on Marlantic Island. It was March, and spring was blossoming. They were both living together in Capital City now, where the cherry blossoms had begun to sprout tiny buds from the trees. Connie had become one of the youngest congresswomen in history that year, and so they had decided to move to the city to be closer to Connie’s work. Steven was still busy as ever with being an intergalactic ambassador, but to help pay the exceedingly high rent for their tiny apartment, he did a number of various part-time jobs, including but not limited to; a musician who played for tips, a museum gift shop employee, and of course, working at a hot dog and ice cream stand. 

Getting used to the living in one of the largest cities in the country had been a big step for the two, but together they were making it work.

Steven had insisted that they take this weekend trip to relax from the various stressors of their lives, and to celebrate spending nearly a year living together in Capital City. It had taken some coaxing for Connie to come, but she eventually agreed when Steven seemed crestfallen at the possibility of her rejecting his idea outright.

And now, here they were on the cozy island, not too far from the city, but far enough to where the atmosphere was far more serene.

They had just gone out for dinner at a quaint restaurant in town. Connie had taken a shower when they’d returned, giving Steven time to set the mood for the evening. He set out the numerous candles he’s brought along and arranged them artistically on the small table, as well as on the wooden ledge of the balcony. He also set out jam and biscuits, a vase of daffodils (Connie’s favorite), and his guitar.

Connie came out, and cooed over his decorations, with a glitter in her eyes. She came over and gave Steven a kiss, and it was then that Steven knew that she might be on to him.

Ah, well.

It was still a little brisk outside, but they were warm cuddled up in a blanket on the porch swing on their private balcony overlooking the beach. 

“It’s beautiful here,” Connie murmured.

Steven couldn’t help himself when he said; “Not as beautiful as you.”

“Oh, stop,” Connie giggled. “Everyone knows I’m the smart one in the relationship, and you’re the pretty one.”

Steven grinned and sang softly; “ _I’d rather be tall, I’d rather be smart…”_

Connie leaned against him, her head nuzzled perfectly on his shoulder. Steven leaned his head against hers and the two sat quietly for several moments, before Steven finally broke the silence.

“You know, Connie, I actually wrote you a new song.”

Connie leaned back, brushing her hair behind her ears as she whispered, “I’d love to hear it, Steven.”

Steven kissed her forehead, then got up to retrieve his guitar where it was leaning up against the balcony ledge. He turned to face Connie, and with the ocean waves providing a lovely sound in the background, Steven sang the new song he’d written for his love: 

_I’ll always be the biscuit to your jam_

_Because you take me for who I am_

_I’ll always love you to the moon_

_Whisper I’ll be back to you soon_

_When we’re apart I can hardly take it_

_But being with you, I know I can make it_

_‘Til the summer sun sinks down_

_With you I know I’ll never frown_

_We’ve been together through a lot_

_But here’s what I have been taught_

_You’ll forever stand by my side_

_Even when I want to run and hide_

_I love you more than words can say_

_I’d love if you’d say the same_

_I’d love for everyone to know_

_How my love for you just grows and grows_

_I’ll always be here when you need me_

_And joyful with you, I always will be_

_So it is now I must confess_

_I sincerely hope that you’ll say ‘yes’_

As Steven had hoped, Connie was crying by the end of the song. 

He set his guitar aside as she stood up, just in time before she embraced him, her tears dampening his shirt. When she tilted her head back, the breeze causing her hair to stick to her wet cheeks, Steven brushed it aside gently. He was surprised when she reached up to wipe his cheeks, and only then he realized he’d been crying as well. 

Connie kissed him, soft and warm, only the candles illuminating their presence, the only sound being the ocean waves lapping slowly on the shore.

“Oh, Steven,” she breathed, after breaking away from their kiss. “ _Yes._ ”

She did have to grab his hands before he floated off the balcony, and it was then that the couple burst out laughing.

“I’ll always be by your side, Steven,” Connie said as soon as Steven was grounded again.

“I’ll always be by your side, too. I love you so much, Connie,” Steven said as he squeezed her in another tight embrace.

Connie leaned into his hug and said softly; “I love you too, Steven. More than you’ll ever know.”

“Jam buds forever?” Steven grinned.

“Jam buds forever,” Connie smiled.

The night ended with biscuits, jam, and an excessive amount of smooching. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have very little musical talent, and so if anyone could come up with a tune for the song I wrote, I would love you forever! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
